


A Linda Rosa Juvenil

by Deak_The_Freak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is a Softie, Lullabies, M/M, single father Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deak_The_Freak/pseuds/Deak_The_Freak
Summary: Jack had been babysitting little 3-month old Lúcio practically since he was born. Ever since running into single-father and fellow veteran, Gabriel Reyes, to the point he almost felt like family. 
But when a series of events have Jack staying the night at Gabriel's apartment; he doesn't expect to discover something very important about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Bifurious-Bostonian's beautiful picture:   
> http://bifurious-bostonian.tumblr.com/post/149019460123/hey-bubbly-alchemist-i-drew-a-thing-3-gabe
> 
> The song this used in both art & fiction can be found here along with translation:  
> http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=218
> 
> An art inspired little drabble / fan-fiction off my blog.

The alarm clock blared 2:30 AM in glaring red neon light. Exhausted, glazed over blue eyes blinked dumbly at the numbers; brows furrowed in detached bewilderment.

Most nights had Jack jolting awake; covered in sweat and cursing the beast that was PTSD. Swarmed and tormented with old faces, the memories leaving him a shuddering wreck. But that wasn’t what had him confused.

For once in his life, the ex-soldier couldn’t figure out why he was awake.

Slowly sitting up, he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, last night coming back to him in pieces. He was at Reyes’s place, a fellow vet who’s son–Lúcio–he watched more often than not. Gabriel’s job continuing to give him odd hours and trouble.

The weather had been awful; snow practically closing roads by the time Gabe had made it home. Who had turned absolutely stubborn and hadn’t budged on having him stay over.

_“You’re the only person I have who’s reliable enough to watch Lúcio. I’m not getting used to someone else, just so you can go die on shit roads cabrón.”_

Which had him here, wearing borrowed sweats and a shirt proudly declaring; #1 Dad! Blinking more alert, Jack scanned the room once more and noted the other half of the bed empty. A small flush crawling up his cheeks at the reminder of who’s bed he was in.

_That_ had also been a fight and a half of who would sleep where; In the end however, exhaustion won over all the fucks. Gabriel finally physically dragging him in with him.

_“Get in the fucking bed Morrison. It’s late and I want to sleep. You are not touching my shitty couch and bitching about your aching old back tomorrow. I’ve had my shots; I think you’ll be safe from cooties.”_

Not that he really had a problem sharing a bed, they’d both had worse lodgings in their separate years of service after all.

Rubbing his face, Jack just settled back; eyes dozing shut when a thin reedy wail cut through the quiet. Eyes snapped open immediately. Lúcio.

Bolting upright, he pushed the sheets back, muttering in irritation at the sight of the silent baby monitor. The wailing grew and Jack’s heart twisted, Gabe probably in the bathroom and unable to comfort him at the moment.

Well, he did do it for a living, he probably wouldn’t be too mad to see Jack checking in. But when he arrived at the open door, it turned out he hadn’t needed to bother at all.

Bathed in the soft light of the streetlights Gabe stood with his back mostly to him. Lúcio; bawling in a frustrated way only an infant could, laid against his father’s chest, safe in his arms with a large steady hand on the tiny back. His small fists opening and closing as the voiced displeasure continued relentlessly.

Jack would of expected Gabriel’s face to mimic the situation, but when he looked…the weary features were nothing but calm. Warmly loving even, as he smiled against the natural hair, untroubled by the noise.

Murmured mixes of Spanish and English were crooned softly as Gabriel tried to soothe and hush him.

“Ahh, mi pequeño renacuajo. ¿Qué ocurre? Not hungry, not dirty… Bad dreams?” Lúcio quieted slightly, almost as if in agreement, causing a warm hum to rumble out as he pressed a kiss to Lúcio’s hair.

Feeling intrusive, Jack willed his feet to go back to the bedroom, but found himself leaning into the shadows. Arms crossed, getting comfortable, a fond wistful smile pulled in the corners of his lips.

Despite having been their babysitter for so long, he rarely got to see the two together. Gabe always rushing out, or coming home long after Lúcio was asleep. It was too precious of a moment to miss.Something fluttering in Jack’s chest while watching the two.

Gabe, nuzzling and chuckling gently as he bounced him a little, “Yeah, Papa gets those too. S’okay, nene. S’okay. I got you…..ah~ I know what you need…”

_“A linda rosa juvenil_  
  
_juvenil, juvenil_  
  
_a linda Rosa juvenil_  
  
_juvenil_  
  
_Vivia alegre num solar..”_

Jacks eyes grew wide at the tenderly rumbled baritone as Gabriel continued on, the language lost on him. He had picked up a little Spanish since working for the Latino but this sounded completely different, like…

_“–he’s **Brazilian** ; because, you know, I adopted him, from **Brazil**. Tch, relax gringo. …I just want him to know his heritage, you know?” _

The flutter surged warmth, smiling wider having learned one more heart-warming discovery about the small family.

Like when he discovered Lúcio laughs himself near sick when he hears frog croaks. Or how Gabriel refuses to drink hot coco made from a packet, claiming it bland blasphemy. _(Which, in his defense was true once Gabriel had whipped up a mug of the ‘proper’ stuff for him.)_

The way Lúcio melted his heart when he would try to dance if he heard music. Gabriel kissing his son’s cheeks goodbye, ending it with a quick raspberry to belay tears. How Lúcio would curl up and babble, blowing raspberries off and on, Gabriel dubbing it ‘beat-boxing’. Lighting up and squealing whenever anyone came in the house, squirming to be held by everyone once. Preferring to nap curled up on someone’s chest than in his crib.

The way Gabriel fought hard to make sure Lúcio wanted for nothing, despite his benefits being messed up. Working three times harder than he needed too, refusing to give an inch for his family. How he’d crack jokes and a few beers with Jack after finding out they were both vets, swapping stories. Hiding his concern with teases and often shoving help right into Jack’s hands; even tonight, making him stay.

Gabe loved Lúcio more than anything, took care of him, sacrificing personal pleasures for the sake of family. Even with how he’d admit to being lonely, but remaining single; afraid it would take away time from his ‘tadpole’. Refused to even go out on a date or anything that wasn’t related to Lúcio, despite Jack volunteering to watch him on multiple opportunities.

It wasn’t fair in his eyes. Gabriel was kind, funny; the sarcastic biting wit and sharp mind making Jack laugh more than he had in years. But also devoted and caring to a fault.

Sure he was a grumpy salty ass at times, but eyes far more open than he was back in the day; the recipient rather often deserved it.

It wasn’t like Gabriel was unattractive, far from it. The same age as Jack but looking years younger. Head full of messy dark curls barely touched by silver, a smile that could blind, rich dark eyes with laugh lines crinkling the corners.

The pair of them even worked out together time to time–bringing Lúcio along for a run or using him (playfully) as a medicine ball–so it wasn’t as if his physique was anything to scoff at. If he was honest with himself, Gabriel was gorgeous, body sculpted and strong with thighs that could crush a watermelon.

He actually knew that for a fact as he’d bet Gabe that summer and lost fifty dollars on it…

Just like how he now finally could place the full warm rich smell permeating every fabric. Cheap laundry detergent and the entirety of Gabriel’s extensive spice rack.

Gabriel own smell wasn’t that bad either. A mix of bay rum, the bite of mint soap wash for early mornings and musk.

Startled by the thought, Jack blinked as he took in the soft light bathing the pair, Lúcio quiet for a few whimpers. Gabriel looking weary but beautiful–

Eyes bugged out as his mind snapped to a long delayed reaction. Stiff and red trailing down his neck, he tried to swallow his suddenly dry mouth in vain.

_**Holy shit I’m gay.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Cabrón - Dumbass  
> Mi pequeño renacuajo. - My little Tadpole  
> ¿Qué ocurre? - What happened? / What's wrong?   
> Nene - Baby  
> Gringo - Slang for White


End file.
